


Gone Fishing

by merr



Series: Notes [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/pseuds/merr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A note from Jack to Daniel at the cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Fishing

Danny –

Went fishing down at Arrow Lake, took a sandwich, bringing brats back for lunch.  
I'm getting you that burr grinder; your little chopper from grad school died while I was trying to be a nice guy this morning.  
For your information, I used to grow my own spices so the mortar & pestle aren’t all that nutso.  
Yes, I’ve gotten lazy and yes, I washed it before I ground your coffee. You’re welcome.  
It’s all in the wrist, right? Ha!  
Make no mistake, I’m still a total barbarian and expect an outpouring of... gratitude & stuff when I get back. 

J


End file.
